The present invention refers to holders, generally made of plastic, for the filing of data carriers, such as documents, film sheets and similar members, in binders, ring binders and rotating or folding structures.
In the utilization of such holders having pockets or compartments, it is desirable to provide each holder with an easily visible identification as to its contents in order to avoid having to spend long periods of time to find certain data carriers.
In previously known holders, an attempt was made to satisfy this objective by utilizing labels, so-called tags, which were glued on the pockets or frames, on which ordinal numbers or letters were indicated. These labels were generally self-supporting and projected beyond the edge of the holder so that they were exposed and easily subjected to damage.